locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
EMD SD70 Series
Bio The EMD; Electro Motive Division, SD70 Series is a series or line of high-powered, single engined 4000hp to 4,300hp (and often 3,800hp) six-axle diesel locomotives. They are the main series of locomotives currently being produced by EMD as of 1992. History The first model; the SD70; was first produced in 1992 and was originally purchased from the Norfolk Southern (NS), Conrail (CR), and Illinois Central (IC) railroads. Later in 1993, the introduction of a much more safer and reliable version; the''' SD70M', was produced and ordered from various railroads. But the revolutionary AC-traction powered, '''SD70MAC' was eventually introduced in 1995 as the very first successful major type of AC-traction diesel locomotive produced in North America (excluding less-successful predecessors from various companies in the past), and soon dominated over the SD70M with more reliability; but some of the later SD70M models were upgraded to a higher horse-power rate, flared radiators, converted to AC-traction, and were fitted with improved microprocessor controls, and are known as the SD70AC or SD70I (aside from the SD75M and SD75I being upgraded/converted models; though the "I" designation was originally used to designate CN's specially-ordered fleet of SD70M units with "isolated cabs"). As the years passed, EMD produced foreign versions of the SD70, and finally developed a newer, more reliable, efficient, and high-tech version of the SD70 known as the SD70ACe (aside from its DC-powered counter-part; the SD70M-2). Versions SD70 '(Original; first ordered by CR, NS, and IC) '''SD70M '(Modified, wide cab version; meant to be safer) '''SD70MAC (AC-traction version of the SD70M; more reliable, high-tech, and revolutionary) SD70I '''("Isolated" cab variation of the SD70M; designation no longer used for original CN units as a result of conversion/upgrades) '''SD70ACe (Current version; more safer, reliable, and more energy efficient) SD70ACe-P4 (B1-1B trucked variant of the SD70ACe; experimental) SD70M-2 (DC version of the SD70ACe) ﻿'SD75M' (4300-hp version of the SD70M; bought only by ATSF and inherited into the BNSF) 'SD75I '(4300-hp version of the SD70I; bought only by CN and eventually BNSF) Trivia/Facts The EMD SD70MAC was one of the first North American diesel locomotives to be AC-traction powered as well as being mass-produced. The ATSF (Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe; or simply Santa Fe) was the only railtoad to puchase the 4300hp SD75M. Though similar, the isolated cab SD75I was purchased by CN & ATSF. There are many different versions of the SD70ACe. Such as the DC version, known as the SD70M-2, and numerous foreign versions. Such as the SD70ACs and SD70ACe/Ic (aside from the Canadian versions as listed above). They are considered to be the very first official high-powered, energy-efficient, single-engined, standard prime-mover diesel locomotives produced by EMD. The SD70MAC and SD70ACe are often nicknamed, "Mac" and "Ace". The EMD SD70 Series was also the last series or types of diesel locomotives to be built in EMD's LaGrange, Illinois plant, as well as the last to be built in their London, Ontario shops, and the first to be built in their Muncie, Indiana facility. (Basically, being one of the only to be built in three facilities since production.) Norfolk Southern and Union Pacific have several SD70ACe units painted in special heritage schemes to commemorate railroads purchased by themselves, and railroad trackage that was owned by long-gone railroads that they now operate on. To be compatible to operate with their later fleets of AC-traction SD70 units, Union Pacific converted the majority of their early DC-traction SD70M fleets and often designates them as the "SD70AC"; though a simple alternator is used (with the addition of having microprocessor controls) to convert the electrical currents from the prime mover to the traction motors. Gallery NS SD70.jpg|A standard Norfolk Southern SD70 leading a mixed consist on an average, manifest freight train. CSX SD70M.jpg|A CSX SD70M with an SD70I (SD70AC) trailing behind. (Note the differences between the radiator). EMD SD70ACs.jpg|An EMD SD70ACs, which is the foreign, Saudi Arabian version of an EMD SD70ACe. AC-Powered SD70 Comparison.jpg|A Union Pacific SD70 comparison between the original (yet, now mostly converted) SD70M from its later counter-parts. EMD SD70ACs 2.jpg|A better example of the rear of the SD70ACs, revealing the large (yet oddly-designed) air intakes. BNSF SD70MAC.jpg|A former BN (Burlington Northern) SD70MAC, with its merged predecessor's lettering and patchwork: BNSF. Experimental SD70MAC.JPG|An example of an early experimental BN SD60MAC, which is often confused as being a SD70MAC with a Canadian-built cab. IC SD70 Death Star.jpg|An Illinois Central (IC) "Death Star" SD70. Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:EMD locomotives